Merry Christmas Kagome
by Kitz the Kitsune
Summary: I don't want a lot for Christmas... There is just one thing I need...


Merry Christmas Kagome  
By: Kitz the Kitsune

Title: Merry Christmas Kagome  
Genre: Romance, Drama, One-Shot, Song-fic  
Rating: PG-13  
Series: Inuyasha  
Warnings: Angst  
Summary: I don't want a lot for Christmas... There's just one thing I need...

19-year-old Kagome stared gloomily outside her window. Listening to her favorite song on her radio, while the snow silently fell outside. '_It was prettier in the Sengoku Jidai'_ the thought passed through her mind. She sighed. It had been a solid year since the well had closed and she was absolutely miserable. 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need_

She had went into a spiraling stage of depression when the well had first closed, and now she only wore black. She couldn't even bare to look at her school uniform anymore. Her family had been very supportive through it all, but they weren't enough... they weren't him.

_I don't care about presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree_

But even though Christmas brought much joy; it brought her sadness. She could remember her first Christmas in the feudal era.

**-flashback-**

_"C'mon Inuyasha!" a voice shouted._

_"Feh!" A masculine voice shouted back. A young girl, about 16, grabbed the boy by his sleeve, and dragged him through the forest._

_"Inuyasha!" She whined, "C'mon you gotta see it!"_

_"Fine." he pouted "Where is it?"_

_"Look up." He looked up to see.. nothing?_

_"What gives bitch?" he looked at her. She smiled, and in her hand she held his prayer beads._

_"Your free. I trust you." He looked at her for about five seconds before he stuttered out a why. _

_"Because it's Christmas silly! And I really do trust you!" She grinned up at him._

_"Merry Christmas Inuyasha."_

**-end flashback- **

Kami. She wanted him here right now. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head. That part of her life was over.  
_  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

"Kagome!" was hollered from downstairs.

"Yes Mama!" She hollered back.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Inuyasha." she whispered.  
_  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

"What was that dear?" Her mother hollered back.

"I dunno." She yelled down. She grabbed her coat. "Mama I'm going to take a walk!"

"Okay dear. Just be back before dark."

"Okay." Kagome hopped down the stairs, and turned to look at her brother. "Souta, do you want to come with me?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up from his video game. "Oh. No thanks, Sis. I still have to finish this level and hang up the stockings. Where do you want yours anyway? The staircase or the fireplace?"

"Ummm.."_ It's not like you're going to get the Shikon no Tama this year, Kagome. Why do you care? _"It doesn't matter Souta. Wherever." She sighed._  
_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby _

It had stopped snowing outside, and the skies had finally cleared. Kagome smiled as she skipped down the street. She stopped at a park bench and saw a couple kissing underneath a mistletoe. She fought down a pang of jealousy at their happiness.

_Why? Why did we have to be separated?_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe _

Kagome bit back a sob. She had just finished fusing together the last shards of the jewel when a light had engulfed her and she was sitting in the bottom of the well. DAMN IT ALL! She hadn't even thought to make a wish on the jewel..._  
_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

A group of carolers sang Jingle Bells in Japanese underneath some lanterns. She saw a young woman scolding a small child with bright red hair, and she felt a pang of sadness. _'Shippou' _The child seemed to sense her sadness and gave her a soft smile and a wave. Kagome bared a grin and waved back before quickly walking away. All she wanted was her friends – her second family.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me... _

Kagome trudged home in the melting snow and jogged up the shrine stairs. She had just got inside and removed her coat and boots when the doorbell rang. She turned, opened to the door, and gasped...

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._

Inuyasha stood outside with the whole gang behind him. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, and Ayame. They all looked the same as the day that she had left them. Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha and touched his cheek.

"Oh my Kami... your real!" She gasped "But how?"

"The well just opened." Shippou chirped happily, jumping into her arms.

Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips. "Merry Christmas Kagome..."  
_  
All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)_


End file.
